epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaf Shield
The Leaf Shield is a al cat toy available for NoLegs in . Description The Leaf Shield set is composed of a stick as sword and a thin slice of a log resembling a shield as an offhand item. Both have leaves sticking out of them along with some notches where they were cut. If equipped while having either the Explorer's Jacket, the Dragon Armor, or the Turtle Gi on, the leaves on the weapon turn orange. The Leaf Shield is a purely defensive weapon that grants huge boosts to Nolegs' and , along with a strong boost to both his and . All of these stat bonuses are on par or above most pieces of equipment, giving NoLegs surprisingly high bulk. These defensive stats are complimented by the Leaf Shield's ability to occasionally grant the wearer , giving NoLegs the ability to not only readily take hits but also heal them off. All these defensive boons come at the expense of greatly reducing NoLegs' , crippling his offensive capabilities. It also has a low chance to summon the Wooden Idol to the entire party, which is a very powerful if unreliable effect. All in all, the Leaf Shield is an incredibly durable weapon, but one that is strictly meant for a defensive NoLegs. The Leaf Shield resists , and . None of these become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest behind a golden block in the right wing of the Grand Gallery, thus it requires a Golden Key to unlock the golden block to open the chest. * * |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1ATK = -50% |lvl2ATK = -50% |lvl3ATK = -50% |lvl4ATK = -50% |lvl5ATK = -50% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl1MAG = 0%-50% |lvl2MAG = 0%-50% |lvl3MAG = 0%-50% |lvl4MAG = 0%-50% |lvl5MAG = 0%-50% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |lvl1EVA = 20% |lvl2EVA = 20% |lvl3EVA = 20% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bio |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |item21 = An Herb |item21number = 2 |item31 = An Herb |item31number = 8 |item32 = Gash Root |item32number = 2 |item41 = Gash Root |item41number = 10 |item42 = Emerald |item42number = 2 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 6 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 2 |note = }} * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 10% |lvl3HP = 15% |lvl4HP = 20% |lvl5HP = 25% |lvl1ATK = -50% |lvl2ATK = -50% |lvl3ATK = -50% |lvl4ATK = -50% |lvl5ATK = -50% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl1MAG = -50% |lvl2MAG = -50% |lvl3MAG = -50% |lvl4MAG = -50% |lvl5MAG = -50% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AtkStatusIcon = |AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AutoSkillChance = (25%) (25%) (25%) |item21 = An Herb |item21number = 2 |item31 = An Herb |item31number = 8 |item32 = Gash Root |item32number = 2 |item41 = Gash Root |item41number = 10 |item42 = Emerald |item42number = 2 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 6 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Cat Toys Category:NoLegs